


Il colore dei fuochi d'artificio

by xSuzerain



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Making Up, Missing Moments, Oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Uriel le aveva spiegato, una volta, come il principio dei tetra-elementi governasse le leggi del mondo dall’attimo stesso della sua creazione. [...] All’epoca non aveva compreso appieno il significato di quelle parole, né la ragione per cui il suo maestro le avesse pronunciate.{europa/alexiel | 10.06 — to my guiding light}





	Il colore dei fuochi d'artificio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorentzade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorentzade/gifts).



> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Granblue Fantasy** (グランブルーファンタジー) non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della **Cygames**.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro. Le situazioni narratevi sono invece di mia proprietà.  
>  **Ambientazione** : Non specificata all'interno della serie.  
>  **Note dell'autrice** : Potrei dire molte cose a proposito di questo scritto, ma per motivazioni decisamente troppo personali credo non lo farò. Mi limito a lasciarlo qui, con il cuore in gola e le mani che tremano un po'.  
> E' strano sentirsi così, ma non mi dispiace.

E' _viva_ la Grandcypher. Lo è ogni giorno, quando voci diverse si mescolano tra loro per dare vita a suoni e conversazioni di natura variegata e all'interno dei quali ci si trova spesso coinvolti senza aver idea del come o del perché. Ogni volta se ne sorprende, eppure mai lo disdegna – non chi tenta di trascinarla in imprese che mai avrebbe ritenuto possibili, né chi semplicemente sceglie d'intrattenere con lei conversazioni di qualche tipo. Che le primal beast siano affascinate dagli esseri umani, in fondo, non è certo novità per l'equipaggio della Singolarità; vi si sono abituati con naturalezza, e con creature un tempo loro nemiche condividono ora dettagli e particolarità delle loro abitudini senza che spesso chiederlo si reputi necessario.  
La fa sorridere, e credere negli esseri umani. La convince del fatto che i cieli per cui il Primarca Supremo ed il loro Capitano hanno combattuto valgano la pena d'essere protetti – e pregare che la pace duri a lungo, senza nemmeno rammentare quand'è che abbia cominciato a farlo.  
E' viva, la Grandcypher. Giorno per giorno, benché capitino occasioni in cui a provocare un forse eccessivo via-vai di persone non siano scontri di personalità. Le festività, ha notato con il trascorrere dei mesi, sono tra queste – concetti ch'è stato necessario del tempo perché assimilasse davvero, e che le apparivano dapprima come nient'altro che qualcosa di deleterio.  
Ma è sempre con gentilezza immane che le è stata spiegata la natura delle cose. Da Lyria, Ladiva, e persino il leader degli Eternal a volte. S'è trovata, Alexiel, a ricambiare la loro gentilezza prima ancora di rendersene conto. E benché Grimnir le rimproverasse d'essere nei loro riguardi spesso sin troppo rigida, dinanzi alle sue parole non s'è mai scomposta. Frasi sciocche a suo dire e che come tali non aveva mai mancato rimarcare – si risolvevano con il protestare del Dio della Guerra e quell'infantile gonfiare le guance ch'era poi di lui tipico.  
Spesso, la Singolarità ne rideva di gusto.  
Gli esseri umani, ha notato, guardano spesso al mondo con una gratitudine di cui non sembrano rendersi conto, abituati come sono a considerare le proprie tradizioni qualcosa di naturale. Eppure, ai suoi occhi concetti quali l’essere felici per la venuta d’un altro anno sono riprova d’una maturità psicologica e sentimentale che tra i suoi simili è tutto fuorché scontata – _di cui spesso manca persino lei_ . L’ha fatto notare ad uno di loro, una volta; e benché il suo interlocutore abbia ridacchiato, è certa d’aver colto nel suo sguardo una sorpresa che non è mai riuscita a dimenticare davvero.  
Sono creature buffe creature, quelle accanto alle quali hanno scelto di camminare.  
  
Natale – così l'ha chiamato Lyria cogliendo nella sua espressione una certa perplessità. L'equipaggio si muove lungo il ponte freneticamente, con l'unica eccezione d'una figura su cui osa posare lo sguardo per un istante soltanto. Lo riporta sulla figura della propria interlocutrice nell'immediato, forse vana la speranza che non l'abbia notato; lei le rivolge uno sguardo gentile, proseguendo nella propria spiegazione sino a quando Alexiel l'interrompe per prestarle i propri servigi.  
Replica il suo sorriso senza pensarci, e la segue verso la città di lì a poco perché potessero fare gli ultimi acquisti di cui avevano bisogno – le mancava la forza di portare tanto peso, spiega la più piccola, per cui il suo aiuto si rivela assai gradito.  
Si sarebbero fermati ad Idelva qualche giorno ancora, le viene detto. Cain avrebbe in tal modo potuto festeggiare con il gruppo senza sottrarsi ai propri doveri, e l'equipaggio avrebbe potuto giovare della gentilezza che quello che fu un tempo il regno di Pholia sempre presta loro. L'idea non le spiace: Idelva è un luogo piacevole, sebbene la sua permanenza lì sia sempre durata pochi giorni – sarebbe potuta essere un'occasione d'appronfondire le sue conoscenze, dice.  
Lyria resta in silenzio per un po'. L'osserva, e forse tenta di leggere il suo cuore.  
Quando cambia argomento di conversazione, tuttavia, la gratitudine che si riscopre provare è immensa; è un silenzio che pesa, e d'altra parte una delle ragioni per cui ha scelto accompagnarla è distrarsi.  
«Vedrai che la festa sarà meravigliosa, Alexiel-san! L'intera città si presterà ai festeggiamenti. E avremo anche l'occasione di vedere i fuochi d'artificio di cui Leona-san ci ha tanto parlato.» la voce entusiasta non cela un'innocenza infantile dinanzi alla quale il suo malumore scompare. La guarda, e piano inclina il capo nella sua direzione, come a volerle volgere una tacita domanda. Lyria seguita nella propria spiegazione.  
«Oh è vero, tu non li hai mai visti. Uhm... sono... come dei grossi fiori, ma nel cielo! E hanno tanti colori diversi.» e c'è un che di adorabile nel modo in cui mima con le mani una sorta di scoppio – non riesce a figurare l'effetto di cui sta parlando, tuttavia. «Si è convinti che porti fortuna condividerli con qualcuno di importante sai?»  
Si limita ad annuire, e d'aver smorzato l'entusiasmo altrui si vergogna per un attimo. Tuttavia, nascondendo il volto nella morbida sciarpa che indossa, Lyria non si perde d'animo – nella sua caparbietà, Alexiel vede un'affinità alla terra che in un'altra occasione non avrebbe mancato farle notare.  
Manca poco al loro ritorno. Avrebbe solo dovuto temporeggiare ancora un po’.  
«Uhm, c'è qualcuno con cui vorresti vederli, Alexiel-san?»  
«E tu, ragazza in blu?»  
Non era la prima volta che le capitava di vedere Lyria imbronciarsi. Gonfiava le guance, e passava dall'abbassare le iridi azzurre verso il pavimento al proprio interlocutore, le dita lunghe a giochicchiare con il bordo della sciarpa. In quel caso sembrava essersela presa più del solito – ancora, c'è un moto di vergogna per il comportamento che sta tenendo nei suoi riguardi, per il quale tenta di scusarsi addolcendo lo sguardo.  
«Uhm, io non— e comunque non dovresti rispondere ad una domanda con una domanda! E’ molto scortese, Alexiel-san!»  
L'essere giunte nuovamente a destinazione, cosa che lei non manca far notare con un « _siamo arrivate_ », le impedisce di proseguire. La minore dunque tace, ed il broncio sulle sue labbra s'acutizza – permane sino a quando non viene raggiunta da Gran e Vyrn, mentre lei si congeda con la scusa di riporre negli alloggi interni le loro compere.  
Lyria la richiama tuttavia un ultima volta pochi attimi prima che possa muoversi, con un riguardo che la imbarazza – la piccola mano a tirare un lembo della sua gonna e lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento in legno; sussurra addirittura, come se le sue parole fossero un segreto di cui non voleva altri venissero a parte.  
«Uhm, sai. Una festa è anche una buona occasione per chiedere scusa a qualcuno.» dice. «Per questo... non dimenticare di chiederlo a quella persona importante. C’è tempo fino a stasera.»  
Resta a guardarla mentre s'allontana imbarazzata e Vyrn si poggia sui suoi capelli azzurri con un’espressione d’indecifrabile sorpresa sul volto.  
E' vero – sono creature assai buffe, gli esseri umani. Specialmente nella loro capacità innata di riuscire a leggere gli altri ancor prima ch'essi comprendano loro stessi.

Le luci artificiali di candele e lanterne illuminano fiocamente la città, tinteggiando di colori persino l’ormai spesso manto di neve che ricopre le strade tutte ed i tetti degli edifici. Voci di fanciulli riecheggiano tutt’intorno, accompagnandosi a melodici canti tradizionali – inni di gioia e racconti di rinascita. L’anima di Idelva brilla in quella notte più di quanto abbia fatto mai, tendendo la propria mano persino verso viaggiatori sconosciuti che la stringono come fossero ingenui ragazzini.  
Alexiel si muove con lentezza, gli stivali colorati d’avorio che ad ogni passo affondano nella neve. Verso questa piano si china dopo aver scelto un angolo solitario e v’insinua le mani, rabbrividendo alla sensazione di freddo contro la pelle. Quando le ritrae, avvicina al volto un mucchio di nevischio ed inspira, piano ed a lungo.  
Le piace il profumo della neve.  
Neve, connubio d’acqua e terra. Può toccarla con mano, percepirla e modellarla – è tangibile, e con la terra spesso si fonde; poggiandosi sulla sua superficie, proteggendola sino a quando i gelidi venti dell’inverno cessano, ed essa può rinascere dall’intorpidimento cui volutamente si sottopone.  
La neve, connubio d’acqua e terra. Può toccarla, percepirla, osservarla mentre accoglie quello spoglio manto nel proprio abbraccio; ma quando l’abbraccio termina, niente è come prima – non davvero; perché l’acqua è mutevole, indomabile. Scava, scava, a fondo e con lentezza; s’insinua nelle spaccature ch’ella stessa crea, e d’improvviso è pesante la sua assenza. Come se qualcosa mancasse, ogni volta ch’è lontana.  
«Ero propenso a pensare ti avrei trovata qui.»  
Sbatte le palpebre, ma senza voltarsi verso la fonte della voce ancora osserva lo sciogliersi del nevischio. Sorride però – un lieve incurvarsi di labbra che sarebbe impercettibile ai più, ma certo non a lui.  
«Manca ancora un po’ alla mezzanotte. Ho pensato di passeggiare un po’.» pronuncia, accovacciata ancora. «Mi cercavi?»  
«No.» c’è a quella risposta uno sbuffo divertito nei confronti del quale Shiva non reagisce. Le braccia incrociate, si limita ad appoggiarsi per qualche istante contro il muro alle loro spalle, le iridi chiare fisse davanti a sé. Lo imita, e senza nemmeno rendersene conto le sue mani tornano a cercare il conforto della neve.  
«Grimnir riteneva fossi tra noi il più adatto a discutere con te.» prosegue poi, dopo una pausa di breve durata. Ancora non lo guarda Alexiel, e sulla neve posa lo sguardo.  
«A proposito di?»  
La pausa stavolta è lunga, ma quando parla c’è calma nella sua voce. E’ tipico di Shiva, una contrapposizione così grande con l’elemento di lui cardine – e pur non instaurando con lui contatto visivo alcuno, percepisce con chiarezza i suoi occhi su di sé.  
«Temporeggiare a tal punto si addice poco alla tua persona.»  
S’accovaccia di più e di nuovo inspira a lungo. Pare una bambina, le guance colorate d’un pallido rosato che risalta persino nella penombra d’una città fatta di tenue luci; non indossa con lui maschere alcune, conscia che non vi sarebbe stato giudizio d’alcun tipo – si sente sciocca, tuttavia. Incoerente, addirittura.  
«Patetico, vero? Non essere in grado nemmeno d’affrontare qualcosa di tanto semplice e poi vantare l’essere una guardiana.»  
«Persino il cristallo può talvolta sentirsi intorbidito dall’incertezza.» è una risposta da lui. Lo pensa, e finalmente volge lo sguardo nella sua direzione, le labbra strette in un broncio che la fa sembrare ancor più ragazzina. Per la prima volta dall’inizio di quel breve scambio è Shiva a sorridere – morbidamente, perché non è certo per schernirla che si trova lì; c’è tenerezza semmai, il piacevole calore d’una fiamma mite. «Soprattutto, quando si tratta di questioni tanto importanti.»  
«Mi sento sciocca.» sussurra infine. Voci poco distanti quasi coprono la sua, portandola a pensare che sia un bene ch’entrambi siano creature primordiali: le costa, pronunciare per la prima volta parole che ledano tanto al suo orgoglio.  
«Non dovresti. Sciocco sarebbe il non sentirsi sopraffatti.»  
Solo annuisce, e per un po’ restano così; comunicano senza che aggiungere altro sia necessario, il silenzio più significativo di quanto possano essere le parole. Pensa a come sia sempre stata loro prerogativa, e come a volte basti affidarsi agli altri fosse anche soltanto per un singolo istante.  
Quando finalmente si mette in piedi, Shiva sorride con più audacia.  
«Immagino tu conosca già la strada.»  
Annuisce, i lunghi capelli cremisi che ondeggiano assieme ai passi che finalmente compie e la voce che malamente cela l’imbarazzo.  
«Ti ringrazio.» dice in un primo momento; ma poi ci ripensa, e si corregge con una nota più divertita. « _Vi_ ringrazio. Entrambi.»  
Giurerebbe d’aver intravisto con la coda dell’occhio una macchia azzurro chiaro avvicinarsi mentre s’allontanava. L’espressione appena più dolce, non s’era voltata a controllare.  
  
  
E’ raro che il ponte di comando sia vuoto, ma scontato in un caso come questo. Pochi sono rimasti sulla nave, a sua volta illuminata il minimo indispensabile per conformarsi alla città che l’ospita; solo da alcune cabine sopraggiunge una più forte luce giallastra, in grado tuttavia di creare un tepore nel complesso piacevole – parrebbe fatto apposta, addirittura.   
Poco distante dalla balconata, nulla si trova se non un minuscolo tavolino da tè e la sua occupante. E’ semplice nella decorazione: solo un piccolo centrotavola dal delicato ricamo floreale l’adorna, assieme ad un minuscolo vaso di rose che vuole forse richiamare quelle tra i capelli di lei. Lei, il cui sguardo posa sulla città ai loro piedi, e che tra le mani tiene come solito una tazza di tè ormai quasi vuota – lei, che non dimostra d’averla notata nell’immediato, sebbene Alexiel non nutra dubbio alcuno circa il suo averlo fatto.  
La trova bella. Lo è sempre, ma alla luce della luna forse ancor di più. Come se avesse udito il suo pensiero, Europa sceglie quel momento per sorridere placida, voltandosi a riporre sul piattino in bianca porcellana la tazzina ormai vuota. E si guardano, per un istante che pare durare un’eternità e durante il quale Alexiel ha l’impressione che di lei stia guardando l’anima; permane anche quando copre la distanza che ancor le separa, e con leggerezza china il capo.  
Nuda davanti al suo sguardo, non prova vergogna alcuna – solo un imbarazzo genuino, che tuttavia differisce da quello su cui ha permesso a Shiva di posare gli occhi.  
«Aspetti qualcuno?» domanda infine, il tono di voce sommesso. Riceve in risposta un ridacchiare leggero, che s’accompagna al sorriso che ancora fa capolino sul volto di lei – è melodioso almeno quanto la sua voce, di bellezza pari a quella d’un soave canto.  
«Alla persona che aspettavo piace farsi attendere.» indica con un morbido gesto della mano la sedia di fronte alla sua. «Ma per fortuna non mi spiace pazientare.»  
Esita per un istante ed abbassa lo sguardo, perché benché possa definirsi abituata all’essere diretta di lei non riesce a celare il senso di colpa. Sussurra un « _mi spiace d’essere stupida_ » dinanzi al quale Europa non esita a sfiorarle la mano con la propria – né a sorriderle ancora, con maggiore dolcezza. Si aspetta ciò che segue, è conscia di ciò che sta per dire; per questo è stavolta lei a non esitare, puntando le iridi chiare in quelle altrettanto cristalline di lei. Si china come poc’anzi ha fatto nella neve – si china e la guarda, nell’espressione una ritrovata sicurezza. E benché la voce tremi in certi punti, l’altra non le metta fretta alcuna. Di Europa le piace questo.  
_La complementa_.  
«Dirai che non lo sono, eppure io so d’esserlo stata. E me ne vergogno, perché non avrei dovuto comportarmi così. Non con te.»  
«Le discussioni capitano, Alexiel-chan.» l’interrompe, e mentre inclina il capo con la mano le accarezza la guancia. Ironico come basti il suo sguardo a far crollare quelle mura che di lei fanno unl’invincibile guardiana, pensa, muovendosi verso il necessario a stringerla in un goffo tentativo d’abbraccio. Chiude gli occhi Alexiel, e inspira con avidità l’odore di lei – lei che ha il profumo dei fiori di luna e del candore della neve. Chiude gli occhi, e senza barriere d’alcun tipo si lascia andare al suo tocco nella maniera più completa di tutte, come tante altre volte ha fatto.  
«Capiteranno sempre, continuamente. Ciò che conta è essere infine in grado di comprendersi. E capire cos’è realmente importante.» Europa poggia le labbra sui suoi capelli, e restano così. Perse l’una nell’abbraccio dell’altra, avvolte solo dal suono di un silenzio che, per un attimo dimentica della festività, si sorprende veder interrotto da un fischio, e poi un altro ed un altro ancora.  
Quando si separano, nel cielo brillano fiori mai visti, che producono fantasie che nemmeno la natura avrebbe mai osato replicare. Come fossero farfalle vivono solo per un istante; come farfalle, il loro battito sembra essere in grado di scuotere il mondo – ma nel cuore di chi guarda, n’è certa, saranno immagine perpetua del ricordo cui inevitabilmente li si associa.  
«Europa?»  
«Mh?»  
«Grazie d’essere mia.»  
La vede arrossire. Stavolta tocca a lei fingere di non notarlo.   

Uriel le aveva spiegato, una volta, come il principio dei tetra-elementi governasse le leggi del mondo dall’attimo stesso della sua creazione. In un ciclo che mai avrebbe visto la propria fine, si muovono l’uno verso l’altro animati da un bisogno cui non sono in grado di dar voce. Opposti e complementari al tempo stesso; un’unica entità che nelle proprie similitudini differisce nelle singole parti, persino nei dettagli più insignificanti. All’epoca non aveva compreso appieno il significato di quelle parole, né la ragione per cui il suo maestro le avesse pronunciate. Ne comprendeva la logica, tuttavia, o almeno credeva di farlo – s’era detta che certo l’intento fosse quello di spronarla a fare ancor meglio, poiché grande è il peso che sceglie di portare sulle proprie spalle colui che della terra diviene il protettore.  
Con il senno di poi, avrebbe forse sorriso al ricordo dell’ _innocenza_ con cui la se stessa passata soleva guardare il mondo, con una dolcezza che per millenni le era stata sconosciuta, la terra che le scorre dentro qualcosa ch’appare sin troppo spesso incapace di prestarsi ai cambiamenti. C’è della bellezza, si rende conto, persino in quello. Europa le stringe la mano. Nel cielo, i fuochi d’artificio si susseguono l’uno con l’altro, illuminando pacatamente le loro figure. Le viene da sorridere, ricambiando la stretta dapprima, e muovendosi con il corpo verso di lei poi, con una lentezza ch’ironicamente si omologa così perfettamente a tutto il resto.  
Già. E’ quasi assurdo che per capire davvero le sia servito così tanto tempo.

 

 _«Non riesci a vederlo? Ogni passo che ho compiuto sino a questo giorno, è stato perché fossi in grado d’arrivare più vicina a te.»  
_ _A.G,_ memorie di una geisha


End file.
